mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
200px |Caption = Artwork from Sonic Boom |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = BowserKoopa's Tails MUGENHunter's Tails Mugenfan's Tails Latroy6's Verson Supermystery's version Veanko's Version Plom5-1-00's version Tails Prower's Version Neo Fire Sonic's version Kyo Kusanagi's version Ssonic's version JDM's edit MGSSJ2's Super Tails Latroy6's new version Lightning Tails Valgallah's version |Origin = Sonic the Hedgehog}} Miles Prower (nicknamed Tails by Sonic) is an 8 year twin tailed fox that first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and has been Sonic's sidekick ever since. He also has starred in his own games including Tails' Adventure, Tails' Skypatrol and Tails and the Music Maker. There are many versions of Tails that have been made for M.U.G.E.N, the most commonly known versions are the ones by BowserKoopa and MUGEN Hunter. BowserKoopa's Tails A 3-button character that uses sprites taken from Sonic Battle. Although its attacks don't deal a particularly high amount of damage, it makes up for this with a combo potential that allows practically all of its moves to smoothly link into each other. Despite utilizing only three of the six action buttons, Tails can perform a variety of both melee and ranged attacks. 'Stats' MUGENHunter's Tails This version of Tails is a 6-button character. He has a very weak A.I., but may utilize some of his combos at random intervals. As with all of MUGENHunter's Sonic the Hedgehog characters, Tails uses custom-made sprites. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | | }} / || }} / | | }} / || }} / || }} ] / || }} 'Hypers' / or + | / versions: uses 1000 Power + version: uses 2000 Power| }} / or + | / versions: uses 1000 Power + version: uses 2000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Mugenfan's Tails This Tails is hated because it's a spriteswap of the old Daniel, much like his Sonic. The sprites are poorly animated too. Mugenfan stole many sounds from Gumball Watterson in his Tails. Supermystery's version Supermystery's version of Tails plays more like an actual Sonic playable character than a traditional fighting game character. Likewise with Supermystery's other characters, Tails comes with rings, special monitors, and a Super mode. Tails can even acquire the ability to fly if it hits an S monitor. Latroy6's version (2008-2011) This version of Tails is MVC styled and has custom sprites. Like Latroy6's other characters, Tails' A.I. is hard to beat for new players and he is also a cheap character and a few characters can beat it. It's hypers do massive amounts of damage. Latroy6's Version(2011 - current) With new attacks, sprites, a combo system and a co-op super with his Cosmo added, most of his attacks from the past have been changed to fit a more rapid input style. it was also remade with moves from edited sprites of Sonic and Knuckles. Still relays a bit on hardware, but depends mostly on close-range, pop-ups, and Air combos. He also has a new level 3 super attack (A+C). It's a charged version of his energy ball attack, but the gun won't be able to fire unless﻿ the target is locked. The past supers has also been changed to bring less damage to the challenger. Plom5-1-00's Tails This Tails was made by Plom5-1-00. This version also has custom sprites, however, this is not a good thing as they are incorrectly aligned and poorly animated is just underpowered in it's attacks. Pingurules edited this version which is still a beta. Veanko's Tails This version of Tails uses MUGENHunter's sprites and Kung Fu Man as a base however this version has a more advanced A.I. (Like Veanko's Sonic & Knuckles) a different moveset more palettes and Tails' current voice. It has also been edited by a user called JDM with a new voice pack and palettes. Neo Fire Sonic's Tails This Tails came from the full M.U.G.E.N game Sonic the Fighters 2. Despite this, it works pretty well in normal M.U.G.E.N and it uses edited sprites from the GBA Sonic games. This Tails does not have A.I., but the combos that you can perform are long, and the CPU seems to spam that sometimes. Ssonic's Tails Clone This Tails uses the sprites from Sonic 3 as well as some custom edited ones. He can shoot a Hadouken, uppercut, fly, can turn into Super Tails and spin so he's like a normal fighter. He even has a voice though he only says two things. TheWaluigiKing's Tails TheWaluigiKing is also making a Tails character which will use custom styled sprites from a spritesheet he found and will have MVC gameplay as well as a move from Sonic Boom. Though it will be private and everything else on it is unknown. Russgamemaster/Tails Prower's version This version sports 3-button attacks and MegaMan's Marvel vs Capcom sounds, and it is disliked for the sounds having nothing to do with the character and it's based on MegaMan instead of the Sonic series. He is cheap. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Firearms Users Category:Electricity Users Category:90's Characters